


Power

by Jaxon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eater Politics, Other, Power Play, Sexual Violence, Tumblr Prompt, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxon/pseuds/Jaxon
Summary: New Death Eater Thorfinn Rowle suspects that Snape is loyal only to those whom he is sleeping with.Unfortunately for Rowle, Snape grew up in a tough 70s working class Muggle community, where being accused of being anything other than heterosexual was an insult of the highest order.  Surely Malfoy and Yaxley won't permit Rowle to make such an accusation?Set during OotP.





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> Came from a Tumblr request (truncated): How Dumbledore was the only gay character and how others might react to his comradeship with Snape and how a working class boy from the 60s might react to their comments? Also the convo about Snape being a fully formed and angry Death Eater in his youth and him playing up to that. I wondered if you could write that angry Snape you talked about.
> 
> Author note: This is not particularly a nice story. It involves the politics of the Death Eaters, and it involves violence, and hints of sexual violence. Set during OotP.

Rowle swiped a flute from the expensive silver tray floating around the room.  He threw his head back uncouthly, and drained the glass before carelessly discarding it on the mantelpiece.

Narcissa’s eyes narrowed, and she angrily clicked her fingers, summoning a browbeaten house-elf to remove the offending object from the expensive polished wood.  “That’s his fifth,” she hissed to her husband.  “Not even a coaster!”

Lucius straightened, and clapped his hands.  “My colleagues,” he said loudly, causing the guests to turn towards him.  “I suspect our Lord will be joining us within the hour. May I suggest we leave our partners to enjoy the music, whilst we partake in a quiet drink in the billiard room?”

Narcissa squeezed his arm in gratitude as the Death Eaters obediently nodded, and exited the hall.

* * *

“Is this everyone?”

“For tonight’s meeting,” Avery said, glancing around the room, mouthing numbers softly as he counted the figures.  “Unless your boy turns up, Malfoy?”

“Funny how he turns up when he feels like it,” Rowle grumbled.  “The rest of us do not have that luxury.”

“The rest of you,” Lucius’ voice was dangerously low, “are not subject to the same pressures that he is. Or am I to understand that you had an otherwise pressing engagement tonight, Thorfinn?  Should I make your excuses to the Dark Lord?”

Rowle scowled.  “I’m just saying, if we’re here, he should be too.”

“The Dark Lord did not demand his presence, otherwise he would be in attendance.  Perhaps you know the Dark Lord’s intentions better than himself?”

“Perhaps I know that the Dark Lord is being played.”

Lucius took a step closer to the tall blond.  “That is a very dangerous accusation to make.  Tell me, what basis do you have for such a claim?”

“…if he were one of us, truly one of us, he would be here now.”

Lucius laughed.  “Fortunately for us all, the Dark Lord does not measure worth in such a trivial manner.”

“You’re ridiculous for defending him.  Since the Dark Lord was resurrected, Snape has dragged his sorry arse along to just three meetings.  Three, Malfoy!  In nine months!” Rowle’s face twisted in fury.  “We meet that many times in a week!”

“Severus Snape has been a loyal Death Eater far longer than you,” Lucius hissed.

“Loyal to Dumbledore, more like it.”

“Severus is not loyal to Dumbledore!”

“You haven’t been to Hogwarts recently, have you?” Rowle challenged.  “He’s Dumbledore’s shadow.”

“He is a spy!” Lucius shouted, spittle flicking from his lips.  “He’s hardly going to be of use to the Dark Lord sat alone in the dungeons!”

“When I was at Hogwarts, there was no Dark Lord.  So what was he doing with Dumbledore then?”

“Do you think that such a thought hasn’t already crossed the Dark Lord’s mind?  Do you really think that Severus has not answered these questions?”

“He’s slippery enough to evade-”

“Ha!  I shall take great delight in informing the Dark Lord that you believe that he has been tricked!

“Enough!”  Yaxley slammed his hand on the snooker table. “The Dark Lord doesn’t wish to be bothered by you two bickering over that scrawny runt.”

Lucius’ eye twitched, but he did not move.  

“My apologies,” Rowle said, taking half a step back from Lucius and inclining his head towards Yaxley.

Yaxley nodded.  “If we have time to spare, shall we play, Rowle? Mulciber?”  He looked around the room.  “Avery?”

Rowle shook his head, as the others took cues from the rack.  

“Avery and Mulciber should play,” Lucius said, draining his drink and placing the empty glass in Rowle’s hand.  “Not you, Yaxley.  I would like a word in private.  Thorfinn, you can be bartender, I think.”

Rowle scoffed.  “I think not.”

“Then leave!  I shall make your excuses to the Dark-”

“You heard Malfoy,” Yaxley said, loudly, pointing Rowle to the drinks cabinet.  He turned and pulled Lucius to one side.  “He’s new,” he murmured softly.  “He’ll learn.”

“He’ll learn at the end of my wand,” Lucius grumbled back.  “Severus has been loyal to the Dark Lord for more years than Thorfinn’s been out of school.”

“He doesn’t understand the dynamics of the group, that’s all,” Yaxley placated, gently clapping his hand against Lucius’ bicep.

“I don’t appreciate my close friend being hung out to dry.”

“ _Our_ close friend,” Yaxley corrected.  “Snape is one of us.  Brothers.”  He gave a tight smile, and lowered his voice further.  “We can’t have disunity in the group because of a little upstart.”

“Most certainly not.”

“Of course, the correct man to teach young Thorfinn about the group dynamic wouldn’t be us, would it, Malfoy?”

Lucius smirked.  “No.”  He paused.  “Are you going to tell Severus exactly what he’s said?”

“Oh no,” Yaxley said, nodding at Rowle who was angrily pouring uneven measures of firewhisky into the finest Malfoy glasses. “I think it unwise to spread such a comment.  It can accidentally give it credence.” 

“Yes.  That was my concern.”

“But you know how touchy Snape can be.  I rather think that with a bit of gentle encouragement our newest member could be goaded into pushing a few of Snape’s buttons.”  Yaxley smoothed an invisible crease on his waistcoat.  “And we both know how that will end.”

* * *

“You do know how to find this place then?”

“I beg your pardon?”

Rowle stared at the window, and could see Snape’s furious glare in the reflection.  He didn’t turn to face the slender man.  “You heard.”

“This place,” Snape hissed, “as you so eloquently described it, happens to be the home of my best friends. They are my family in all but name.” He moved closer, his breath uncomfortably warm on the back of the younger man’s neck.  “In fact, if you were to venture to the second floor, you would find my personal quarters.”  Snape paused. “Where, may I ask, in Malfoy Manor would one find your private bedroom?  Bathroom? Study?”

Rowle didn’t speak.

“…I thought not.”

“Just because Malfoy thinks the sun shines out of your arse, it doesn’t mean the rest of us do.”

“You would do well to remember your position,” Snape drawled.  “I will overlook tonight’s impertinence-”

Rowle scoffed.  “You’re not my professor.  I don’t need you to overloo…”  He trailed off as he saw in the reflection of the window that Snape was pointing his wand at the back of his head.  “You wouldn’t.”

“As I was saying, I will overlook tonight’s impertinence.  You are still young, and you only know me from my position within Hogwarts.”  Snape sneered, his lip curling and baring his teeth.  “You will soon learn to separate the quiet Potions Master from the dangerous Death Eater.”

Rowle kept his head bowed as Snape swept from the room, the door banging loudly behind him.  “Dangerous,” he scoffed under his breath.  “Not bloody likely.  Overgrown bat.”

* * *

“Ah, Thorfinn,” Lucius greeted, striding across the room with Yaxley in tow.  “Did you know that Severus was joining us tonight?”

“Why would I care if he was here?” Rowle spat.

“You seemed so interested in his attendance last month,” Lucius elaborated, and then paused. “Please, do excuse me.  Another guest to greet.”  

Both men watched as Lucius headed back towards the entrance.  Yaxley moved to Rowle’s side, and watching Lucius closely, lowered his voice. “Tell me, did you speak to the Dark Lord about your fears?  Snape has joined us at Malfoy Manor several times of late.”

Rowle glanced from side to side, not knowing how to respond.

“Six at my last count,” Yaxley continued, sipping his drink.  “I didn’t know you had the Dark Lord’s ear.  …how interesting.”  He lowered his voice further.  “Be careful around Malfoy – he and Snape go back a very long way.”

Emboldened, Rowle stood straighter.  “That may be, but I’m certain Snape’s not one of us.”

“You are aware that he is the Dark Lord’s spy?”  Yaxley looked amused.  “It is in his job description to ensure that Dumbledore believes his defection to be genuine.  He would be of little use-”

“-skulking alone in his dungeon,” Rowle bitterly finished.  “Malfoy has said all of this already.”  He paused.  “Talking of skulking alone in his dungeon, you know he’s not married?”

“It’s not a crime.”

“Funny though,” Rowle mused, glancing around the room.  “Most others are.”

“I’ve seen him with women,” Yaxley said, softly.  “Reckons he’s not the settling down type.”  He nodded towards the entrance where Snape was embracing Narcissa, and then Lucius. “Speak of the devil.”

“Says he’s family.”

“And he looks it,” Yaxley agreed.  “You know the rumour, of course.”

Rowle’s eyes flashed with greed.  “What rumour?”

“That perhaps he is Malfoy’s boy in more ways than one.”  Yaxley gave a wide grin.  “Do excuse me, Thorfinn.  I must speak with Mulciber.”

Rowle watched with interest as Lucius slung a lazy arm over Snape’s shoulder, steering him out of the room and up the grand staircase.

* * *

“Really, Malf, this is a terrible bore.”

“You don’t have to stay,” Rowle snapped, pouring another measure into his glass as he watched the snooker match.

Snape gave a light laugh. “Oh so, the little one has teeth.”

“I’m not-”

“Leave it, Thorfinn,” Lucius warned.  He looked at the young man.  “Haven’t you drunk quite enough of my best firewhisky this evening?”  He bowed down, and lined up to take a shot at the cue ball.

Snape grinned at Rowle, and reached over him to grab the bottle of firewhisky.  “Yes, haven’t you had enough, little one?”  He topped his glass up and thumped the bottle back on the table. With a smile, he sauntered across the room to a plush armchair in the corner, sinking heavily into it.

Scowling, Rowle pulled the bottle of firewhisky closer to him, and petulantly re-filled his glass whilst Lucius played snooker.  

A moment later, Lucius straightened and then tapped the butt of the cue triumphantly on the ground as the black ball slotted into the pocket.  “Severus is right, Avery - you barely put up a fight.”

“Not all of us have a billiard room to practice in,” Avery muttered, holding his cue out to Snape.  “If you’re so good, hot-shot…”

Snape shook his head. “I have a blessed night away from the school.  I intend to get blind drunk,” he smiled, raising his glass.  “Playing snooker with Malf will cut into my precious drinking time.” He turned to the other man in the room. “Yax?”

“Sure,” Yaxley said, accepting the cue from Avery.  “Rowle?”

“No.  Winner stays on,” Lucius drawled, magically lining up the triangle.  “You can break.”

* * *

Snape leant forward eagerly as he watched the game unfold.  Yaxley was a much closer match for Lucius than Avery, and the pair were battling for supremacy on their third frame.  Avery had long tired of the drawn out game, and had retired upstairs, leaving just four men in the billiard room.

“Enjoying the view?” Rowle hissed, crouching unsteadily next to Snape as Malfoy leant over the table to take his shot.

A frown flittered across Snape’s face.  “What?”

“I’ve got the measure of you.”  Rowle grinned at Snape’s stony expression, his breath reeking of alcohol.  “That’s what you do, isn’t it?”  He pointed as Malfoy leant over the table again.  “For Malfoy.  That’s why Malfoy defends you.”  

Snape didn’t move.

“And for Dumbledore.  It’s why Dumbledore trusts you.  You’re his bitch, aren’t you?”  

Snape stood, and Rowle leant back on his haunches, a leering grin spreading across his face.  Slowly, Snape walked across the room and filled his empty glass from the almost empty firewhisky bottle.  

Yaxley caught sight of the grinning Rowle, and made eye contact with Malfoy, causing him to abandon his shot and look at Snape.  Snape’s back was stiff as he replaced the cork in the bottle, and turned to face the room.  “Your friend has some interesting opinions,” he said, quietly.

“Not my friend,” Lucius answered quickly.

“No?  Is he yours, Yaxley?”

Rowle looked at the older man in horror as he shook his head, and a sudden heat of panic spread through his chest.  “Wait. I was just-”

Snape laughed.  “Pity.  He’s funny.” He raised his glass.  “To you, young Thorfinn.”  The room was deathly silent as Snape carried his glass back to his seat. “Did you know, Malf, he’s got a virile imagination.”

“Oh yes?”  Lucius leant on his cue.

“Tell him,” Snape said, softly.

“It was…  It was just a joke.”

“I like jokes,” Yaxley said, tapping his cue against the palm of his hand.

“You heard.  Tell them.”

Rowle looked at Snape, who had relaxed back into his seat – a small smile playing across his lips. Malfoy and Yaxley were both staring at him, their faces impossible to read.  “I was…” he started.  “I just said that…”

“Say it,” Snape said, sounding bored.  “It wasn’t so difficult for you to whisper it in my ear a moment ago.”

“I said that he’s your bitch.”

Yaxley concealed a smile as Lucius’ breath hitched.  “My bitch? I am a happily married man.”

“That’s not all,” Snape murmured.  “Go on.”

“And he’s…  He does the same for Dumbledore.  That he’s kept his position at Hogwarts by bending over for the Headmaste-”

The smash of Snape’s full glass into Rowle’s face was horrifying.  Rowle howled in pain, his fingers scrabbling over his face, desperately trying to pull shards of glass from his skin whilst Snape stood and watched on.

Yaxley and Malfoy calmly placed their snooker cues into the wall rack.  “We’ll leave you to it,” Lucius said, sweeping out of the room.

“No!” Rowle shouted, as Snape unwound his belt from his trousers, and then wrapped an end around each fist.  He crossed his arms and placed the leather around Rowle’s neck, yanking him up to his knees.  

“I’m not his bitch,” Snape whispered, tightening the belt.  “I’m not queer.  I’m not a fairy.  I’m not a nancy boy.  And I do not bend over for Dumbledore to take his pleasure.”

“I’m sorry,” Rowle choked out, the belt tightening further.  “I didn’t mean-  I just thought-”

Snape widened his stance, and pulled on the belt, causing the back of Rowle’s head to collide with his upper thigh.  “But as you’ve shown such an interest…” he said.  He flexed his hips, and Rowle tried to jerk away in horror.  Snape held more tightly onto the belt, fixing him in place and ground lewdly against him.

“Don’t, don’t!”  

Snape laughed.  “I thought I’d show you what makes me really hard.”  He flexed his hips again.  “I’m not particularly interested in men.  No.  What really turns me on is power.”  Snape tightened the belt again.  “Like this.”

“No, please.”

“I have the power over when you take your next breath,” Snape pulled hard on the belt, and Rowle’s hands flew up to his neck, trying desperately to loosen the leather.  “I alone have the power,” Snape said, loosening the belt for a moment, and Rowle breathed deeply.  Snape gripped the belt again, tightening it further.  “I choose when you breathe.  If you breathe.  If you live.”

Rowle’s voice was barely a whisper.  “No, no.”

“Or if you die.”

Snape slackened his hold, and Rowle let out an anguished yell, hot tears rolling down his cheeks, mingling with his own blood.  “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Snape leant down and ran a cold finger down Rowle’s roughened face.  “You’ve got a brother.”

“What?”

Snape returned his grip to the leather and tensed the belt again.  Rowle flinched.

“Yes!  Yes!  I’ve got a brother.”

Snape slackened his hold. “Seventh year.”

“Don’t do this.”

“Do what?” Snape hissed, holding the younger man tight against his thigh.  “What do you think I’m going to do?”

Rowle sobbed.  “You wouldn’t…you wouldn’t get away with it.”

“Wouldn’t I?” Snape laughed. “I thought you had realised how close I am to Dumbledore?” he said, pulling the belt slowly tighter.  “How he trusts me.  How I am favoured?”

“Stop, please, please.”

“You thought I was so valued, I must’ve been spreading my legs for him,” Snape hissed, yanking the belt taut, causing Rowle to howl in aguish.  “So what’s changed?”

Rowle flailed, and Snape held firm as the man rocked back and forth, desperately trying to breathe.

“I could do anything at Hogwarts,” Snape whispered.  “Dumbledore trusts me.  Values me. I am his advisor, his confidant. I am not his bitch,” he punctuated the word with a harsh pull on the belt, “but his longstanding teacher and head of house.”  

“Please, no.”

“There are many dark corners.  Dark corridors.”  Snape paused, and gripped the belt firmly again.  “Your brother is quite badly behaved, I recall,” Snape said, his voice soft. “I think he may find himself earning some detentions with me.”

“No, no, please…”

The belt loosened, and then tightened, loosened and tightened again.  “Cleaning out cauldrons is always a favourite,” Snape mused, leaning down to Rowle’s ear.

“Please please, no, please, not my brother,” Rowle panted.

“Scrubbing away.  Bent over the table for me.”  He let the sentence linger.  Eventually, Snape lifted the belt, and released his hold on him.  Rowle took huge gulps of air, and Snape kicked him away.  “You would do well to remember my standing.”

“You said,” Rowle sobbed, sprawled on the floor before him, his face bleeding and his neck raw, “you said you weren’t…you weren’t interested in men.”

“Oh, I’m not.  But power is power.  And you must know by now that the world is comprised of those too weak seek it…” Snape gave a feral grin as he towered above the whimpering man, "...and those who are not.”


End file.
